buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Social Bonds
Social Bonds are the measurement of the strength of Mike's friendships and associations in Butt-Ugly Martians: Mike's Journey. Social bonds are mostly advanced through Mike choosing to spend time with his friends and allies, while a select few are story based and advance regardless of Mike's actions. One bond is unique in that it depends on sidequests to advance, and requires no time to pass to complete. List of Bonds # Butt-Ugly Martians, The Fool. The Fool Bond automatically advances with each major achievement by the Butt-Uglies. # [[Cedric|'Cedric']], The Magician. The Magician Bond advances by Mike helping Cedric find a way to use his computer skills to help people. # [[Sailor Mars|'Sailor Mars']], The High Priestess. The High Priestess Bond advances by Mike learning magic and demon summoning lessons from Sailor Mars. # [[Shaboom Shaboom|'Shaboom Shaboom']], The Empress. The Empress Bond advances by Mike helping Shaboom Shaboom search for her father on Earth. # [[General Erection|'General Erection']], The Emperor. The Emperor Bond advances by Mike helping Erection fight internal corruption in the United Nations. # [[Jibolba|'Jibolba']], The Hierophant. The Hierophant Bond advances by Mike helping Jibolba's ghost learn to stop haunting Arlington Cemetery. # [[Angela|'Angela']], The Lovers. The Lovers Bond advances by Mike helping Angela move past her phobia of being cute and/or being crushed to death. # [[Snarl|'Snarl']], The Chariot. The Chariot Bond advances by Mike taking Snarl on walks across different planets. # [[Piko Taro|'Piko Taro']], Strength. The Strength Bond advances by Mike completing trials in Piko Taro's arena. # [[Mobius One|'Mobius One']], The Hermit. The Hermit Bond advances by Mike working with Mobius One as his wingman. # [[Hazel Middleton|'Hazel Middleton']]. Wheel of Fortune. The Wheel of Fortune Bond advances by Mike earning the forgiveness of Hazel for killing Ben-Tucci. # [[Seinfeld|'Seinfeld']], Justice. The Justice Bond advances automatically during the Mike vs Seinfeld arc. # [[Agent John Kill|'Agent John Kill']], The Hanged Man. The Hanged Man Bond advances automatically during the Zero Bog Thirty arc. # [[Barry B Benson|'Barry B Benson']], Death. The Death Bond advances by Mike helping prove that Barry Benson did not murder Gordon Ramsay. # [[Rabbit|'Rabbit']], Temperance. The Temperance Bond advances by Mike hanging out and listening to music with Rabbit. # [[Bob|'Bob']], The Devil. The Devil Bond advances by Mike befriending Bob and helping him find a girlfriend. # [[Dr. Disrespect|'Dr Disrespect']], The Tower. The Tower Bond advances automatically across the entire story. # [[Ken Ichijouji|'Ken Ichijouji']], The Star. The Star Bond advances by Mike helping Ken become Digiman Champion of the Solar System. # [[MC Ride|'MC Ride']], The Moon. The Moon is the only Social Bond that is maxed out by the start of Mike's Journey. # [[Rinko|'Rinko']], The Sun. The Sun Bond is advanced by Mike helping Rinko become a PAWG. # Truth, Judgement. The Judgement Bond advances by finding out the truth about Olympus. Completing it unlocks the True Ending. # Wanderer, The World. The World is not technically a Bond, as it completes as soon at it is acquired during the True Ending Path.